Secreto de Amor
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Meiko hace varios años que no veía a su amigo, Kaito, desde que eran pequeños…cuando la familia Shion se mudaron, ella nunca más volvió a ver a su mejor amigo, desde que era una niña de 9 años siempre mantuvo su secreto… Hasta que el destino los vuelve a juntar de nuevo.


_**Disclaimer : Los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen. **_

_**Aclaraciones: la trama es mía, Meiko x Kaito inspirado con las canciones de "Melt y Eternal Paean" espero que les guste. **_

_**Summary: Meiko hace varios años que no veía a su amigo, Kaito, desde que eran pequeños…cuando la familia Shion se mudaron, ella nunca más volvió a ver a su mejor amigo, desde que era una niña de 9 años siempre mantuvo su secreto… Hasta que el destino los vuelve a juntar de nuevo.**_

* * *

_**Secreto de Amor.**_

Durante la tarde, una joven de cabellos castaños llegaba de su trabajo como azafata, abrió la puerta de su departamento dejo a un lado su chaqueta y su valija de color bordo, se asomó a la mesa encontrándose con una nota de su hermano Meito.

-"_Meiko me fui a trabajar porque surgió algo importante, perdóname que no fui a buscarte en el aeropuerto, te deje las sobras del almuerzo en el microondas…_

_Atte. Meito"-_

—Es la cuarta vez que me hace esto—decía algo decepcionada, ella se dirigió a la cocina reviso el microondas, el almuerzo era ramen, lo prendió y dejo que se cocinara solo; abrió la heladera sacando dos botellas de cerveza… Se acuerda de que le había hecho una promesa a su hermano pero Meiko no podía evitarlo, a veces cada vez que bebía cerveza era para festejar algo…Pero ahora no hay que festejar nada.

—Kaito… —susurro al ver una de las fotografías que estaban puestas sobre la mesa. Se sentía deprimida hace cinco años más o menos que no ve, ella vivió una bella infancia estando a su lado pero las cosas cambiaron desde que la familia Shion se había mudado de la ciudad por temas de trabajo, su rutina cambio completamente cuando el desapareció de su vida , además perdió contacto con la familia en general… Ella a pesar de ser su amiga sentía algo especial por Kaito Shion y era más allá de la amistad, algo diferente que a temprana edad lo descubrió por su culpa… ¿Por su culpa? Si, según para Meiko Sakine todavía sentía lo mismo por Kaito Shion pero no sabe cómo expresárselo: le cuesta expresar algunas de sus emociones y más si era delante de un chico, tuvo que mantener esto en secreto, el único que sabe este secreto es su hermano mayor Meito…

—Que patético es el amor—dijo la castaña desanimada y bebía tranquilamente de la botella, escucho el sonido del microondas, se levanta de la silla e se fue a buscar su ramen que estaba calentito. —Hmm que delicia —hablo con una sonrisa oliendo el aroma de la comida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un joven seguía la dirección que tenía en un pequeño papel, llevaba consigo una mochila azul, observo todo su alrededor al notar que la ciudad había cambiado un poco, aunque el viva otra parte de Tokyo; hace rato que no venía a caminar por estos lugares de la zona central…—Hmm Meito me dijo que el departamento se llama… ¿Delirium? —se decía Kaito al volver a mirar el papel. Camino unas cuatro cuadras guiándose por los carteles que tenía los nombres y números de la dirección… —_Tengo tantas cosas que decirle a Meiko…—_se decía en sus pensamientos, se acerca a un kiosco comprando una paleta de helado, solo para relajarse un poco o más bien, para calmar sus nervios, hace cinco años que no ve a su amiga Meiko y gracias a las redes sociales la pudo encontrar, todo estos años tenía un secreto guardado y en el último día que se vieron cuando eran niños, no se lo pudo contar, además sus nervios lo traicionaban eso le hacía convertirse en un cobarde…

_**-Flash Black-**_

Ambos niños contemplaban el atardecer sentados desde una colina de césped, el peli azulado la veía de reojo, podía notar que estaba sonriendo y eso le gustaba mejor, el también sonrió de lado pero luego inclino su cabeza, ella voltea y lo mira.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Kaito-kun—preguntaba la niña al verlo triste.

—Nada, nada…Solo que…—no podía terminar de responder su pregunta, ya que, recordaba las de su padre. -_"Debemos irnos a otra parte porque encontré un trabajo estable"-_

—M-Meiko me tengo que ir—dijo Kaito desanimado.

—Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana ¿cierto? —decía Meiko extendiéndole su mano para despedirse con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No habrá un mañana—contra decía con voz apenado.

— ¿Qué?

—Mi familia se va a mudar a otra parte de Suginami…o capaz en otro lugar.

— ¡No, Kaito, no! ¡Estas mintiendo, decime que estas mintiendo! —levanto la voz con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo abrazo con fuerza cosa que él también había correspondido el abrazo.

—No te preocupes Meiko. Tal vez, el destino vuelva a cruzarnos—le susurraba en el oído.

Su abrazo duro varios minutos, Kaito quería tratar de consolarla, el confiaba en el destino aunque una parte le decía que "no confié mucho", no quería ilusionarse mucho con estas cosas, tampoco en su despedida no podía decirle lo que en verdad sentía, capaz no sería correspondido y quedaría en la zona de amigos…

_**Fin del flash black-**_

Ella se levanta de su asiento, se dirige hacia la puerta porque escucho el timbre, — ¡Ya va! —grito con voz ronca. Abrió la puerta y de golpe fue sorprendida por un abrazo, la castaña se sonrojo por un momento pero después lo golpeo una bofetada.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —indagaba molesta con el peli azulado quien se frotaba la mejilla que estaba colorada.

—Lo siento…

— ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivía? —volvió a indagar estando un poco calmada.

—Fue gracias a las redes sociales—contesto en tono burlón. —Meiko…yo vine para-para decirte algo.

— ¿Solamente viniste por esto o por algo más? —pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

—…Es un secreto que te quiero contar. —respondió Kaito con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Secreto?

Kaito Shion no podía aguantar más, se perdía en esa mirada tan confusa y asomada, él se acercaba poco a poco no podía controlar sus instintos, la agarró del brazo y la atrajo; sus bocas estaban abiertas a unos pocos centímetros, el peli azulado avanzo su rostro para darle un tierno beso que continuaba por unos minutos más, ya que, la castaña lo correspondió y cerraba sus ojos para dejarse llevar por este.

—Mi secreto siempre fue esto…Que te amo, Meiko—rompió el beso y le susurraba en el oído.

— ¿S-Sabes qué? Kaito yo también tenía este secreto que contarte, desde que tenía nueve años que quería decírtelo pero tú me dijiste esa mala noticia…—hablaba la castaña estando colorada, ella enterró su cabeza en el pecho de este, abrazándolo con fuerza esta vez no quería dejarlo ir…

—Quédate conmigo, Meiko—le susurraba, la castaña para darle una respuesta clara y tierna, lo besa nuevamente, como diciendo un "si".

¿Secreto de Amor? Ya no será un secreto, porque ambos lo confesaron mutuamente y más que en sus miradas fijas los delataban a ellos dos, desde niños se querían como amigos pero la amistad los había llevado a otra etapa, es decir, a otro camino diferente, el amor, aunque por esos problemas tuvieron que separarse y el destino nuevamente los unió a los dos para estar juntos esta vez, además guardaban sus profundos secretos…va para ellos ese sentimiento era su secreto… Kaito tanto como Meiko se mudaron a una cuadra de la ciudad para estar cerca de sus hermanos; Meito y Kaiko quienes también se reconciliaron tras su separación. Ambos están tranquilos por poder quitarse de encima ese secreto, doloroso pero a la vez hermoso…

_**Fin-**_

* * *

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic de KaiMei :3**_

_**Me despido… ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
